


请以你的名字呼唤我......的狗？

by Lester_Blocky



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky





	请以你的名字呼唤我......的狗？

柔软的唇瓣带着什锦鸡尾酒的甜美气息，牙龈被舔噬过的时候快银微微颤抖着向后躲闪。牌皇搂过青年啃咬着他的唇，舌尖在快银的齿间肆虐一路将神经末梢点燃。他吮吸着青年的舌尖迫着他和自己一道坠落，当他舔咬过快银发烫的上颚时pietro忍不住往后缩了缩——太热了，他的血管里，他们的血管里仿佛流淌的是石油，半个火星，就要一起烧得灰飞烟灭。  
牌皇恶意地在青年的唇瓣上留了个牙印，pietro浅粉色的唇瓣被吻得红肿，气喘吁吁地望着他，他们的呼吸交缠着如胡杨盘根错节的根系。熏得牌皇灵魂都轻起来，看着快银的眼神都打着飘儿。  
他一直牢牢地抓着青年的手腕不让他跑。他浪费了多少时间和快银吵闹，却完全没有想到他们之间还有更多的事情可以做——那么多那么多。

 

他扯着快银跌跌撞撞地撞开酒吧后门，将他按在后街的墙壁上亲吻。青年的身体因为酒精而发烫，席卷着他的意识一道模糊不清。牌皇暴躁地扯开pietro的外套，指尖掀起T恤顺着青年的腰线爬升，划过青年的腹肌和胸骨一路煽风点火。pietro喘息着眼眶发红，急躁地扯着牌皇的领口，银灰色的纽扣散了一地。  
他恶狠狠地咬上快银纤长的脖颈直到唇齿间溢出铁锈的味道。青年呜咽着恶狠狠掐住他的脖颈，牌皇置之不理一路舔咬下去，啃咬着他胸膛上的乳尖。果不其然青年往后一缩，却被抵在墙上动弹不得。  
“舒服吗？小疯子。”牌皇按住青年不安分地扭动的身体，另一只手伸进快银的牛仔裤，隔着布料抚慰微微抬头的欲望。  
“你，再，磨蹭……我直接，阉了你。”Pietro喘着粗气扯下牌皇的裤子，粗大的茎柱直挺挺地立着顶在pietro的大腿根部。青年忍不住低咒一声。  
“滚你妈的……Remy·Lebeau！”快银的下身被挑逗得抬头，但他猛地握住牌皇的手腕阻止道：“你TMD……爱找谁找谁！我不玩了！”  
“怎么，怕出人命啊。”牌皇不甘示弱，痞笑着舔着快银的耳廓，故意压低了声线，满意地听见身下人加重的呼吸。“我会很温柔的。”  
“哈啊………呼，你停下，Gambit……”快银急促地喘息着，他根本不好受，全身的血液都像是岩浆，在中枢神经里沸腾。“哈啊……我不要做了………”  
“不是你说的嘛，我爱找谁找谁。”牌皇在快银脖颈和锁骨上留下一道道深红色的吻痕，一边加重了手下的动作，揉捏着pietro的柱体和囊袋。  
他慢慢抬起头，鸽血红的眼睛深邃而温暖。  
“我爱你，那找你，行吗？”  
他手下一重，快银呜咽着发泄出来，在高潮的余韵里摔进了牌皇的眼瞳。那里面的柔软和细致泡得他心脏都微微发酸。  
快感一波一波洗刷过快银被酒精折磨得不甚清晰的思绪，压抑得他几乎窒息。他一定，是脑子坏掉了，才会不由自主的闭上眼吻上牌皇的双唇。

牌皇将青年的身体压在墙壁上，快银急促的心跳隔着单薄的胸膛和牌皇的心跳一道震响。  
速跑者的心跳总是快于常人，总让人担心他下一秒就要跑走了。  
他沾着青年的体液抚上青年的后腰，揉捏着肉感极好的翘臀。

“我会轻的。”牌皇咬了咬快银的后颈，青年全身的肌肉都因为紧张而绷紧着。“你放松点，不然会疼。”  
他的手指分开手感极好的肉瓣，抚摸上紧紧咬合的穴口。他浅浅推入一个指节，里面的软肉死死地咬着入侵的外物。他自己也忍得发疼，鼓胀的柱体随着他手指的抽刺动作一下一下撞击在pietro的大腿内侧带来奇异的快感。  
快银肌肉线条流畅的大腿被揉捏得青紫色一片，先前他自己射出的白色液体顺着大腿内侧慢慢留下来，显得色情极了。牌皇抚慰着青年的乳尖和敏感的耳廓，手指在他的后穴模拟着抽插的动作。待他伸进第二根手指的时候，快银吃痛地一口咬上了他的肩膀——妈的小疯子真够狠的，一定见了血。牌皇龇牙咧嘴地狠狠报复，将手指猛地捅进甬道深处，毫不意外地感受到身上人疼得微微颤抖起来，肩胛处也松了口。  
随着两根手指的进进出出，快银的身体慢慢适应了交合的节奏，快感宛如火苗在他的身体里流窜。顺着血液流淌到四肢百骸。他难耐得弓起身子，腰软得不像话，身体力行地催促着牌皇。待三根手指都可以进入青年的身体后，Remy微微抬腰，将pietro抵在墙上撞了进去。

内部的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他，密密匝匝地吸吮着，欲拒还迎。牌皇长出一口气，一寸寸地破开内壁的桎梏慢慢顶进去。pietro扭动着上半身发出不知道是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。  
难以置信速跑者的柔韧度居然可以达到这样的地步。他喘息着顶进深处，开始抽插起来，几乎失去了着力点的青年指尖陷入他的后背抓出一道道血痕。一次次的撞击像打桩一样将快感嵌入他的身体，甜美的触感如同毒药，让他渴求着更多、更多。  
他挺起上半身揪下栗子色头发的男人，喘息着在他耳边发令：“哈，哈啊……Gambit……快，点……”  
话音未落他便迎来一个深入，几乎将他撕裂成两半，连喉咙间都传来窒息的快感。他搂着男人的上半身撑住自己的重量，能带着他在5分钟内绕地球一圈的双腿软得使不上力气，在牌皇的攻击下打着战。  
他难堪地压住喉咙间丢人的呻吟。他何止是丢盔弃甲，简直是溃不成军。

巨大的前端一次次没入他的身体最深处又抽离，身体敏感到几乎能感受到其上的每一根隆起的青筋，紧实的小腹微微显出男人柱体的形状。快感在鼠蹊部累积，汇集成汪洋大海将他吞没。快银难耐地扭动着身体渴求着前端的抚慰，而牌皇技巧极好地开始揉捏被冷落的茎体让它变得滚烫。  
“叫我的名字Pietro。”牌皇将额头抵着快银的，喘息着要求道。他用过多少假名流连花丛，而这个人——他身下的人知道自己的名字。  
“唔啊，哈啊啊——”pietro被快感折磨得几乎听不清他的话，他揪着红眼睛男人的栗子色头发与他交换呼吸和唇舌，连声音都沙哑：“Remy，Remy！Remy啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
在青年沙哑的嗓音里，牌皇陡然冲撞进了他身体的最深处，释放出了大量的精液。被灌地一激灵的快银惊叫一声猛然掐住牌皇的手臂，射在了他的小腹上。


End file.
